Sara-Uxi
Description SaraUxi is an older monster, who cares for younger monsters like children. She is different from most demons for this reason, she is a long time close friend of Deathwing (Laraga)'s and Mirage (Maraga)'s family, especially her mother Helga. Her nickname from them is "Saraga". For being an Agrim, normally she would be defensive, and a warrior, but rather, she's the opposite, and acts as a pacifist than a warrior. While her ancestors would look down at her for her choices, her pacifist attitude has made her relationship with Helga and her two daughters strong. Sara had actually seen what happened to Helga and her wreck of a marriage. It has caused Sara to shut off all her romantic feelings as she didn't want to risk ruining her life with something similar. She also took Helga's eventual throwing out of her horrible husband as a sign that Sara didn't need any romantic feelings for anything. That she could manage herself by herself. ( In FT, she finally gets married. ) Appearance SaraUxi is a demon women, for that she's tall, and scary looking. With black shiny heels, a long dress-like black and somewhat see-through skirt that reaches to just above her heels, with a T-shirt and a leather black jacket. She has two deer-like white horns, and eyes of a cat. She has long black and white striped hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. She sounds and acts much different than her looks. Instead of sounding mean and scratchy, she sounds like an angel. Personality SaraUxi is just an angel. She's different from most Demons as she cares about almost everyone else, not just other demons, but she loves them most. Her closest family and long time friend, Helga, and her two daughters, Maraga, and Laraga (Deathwing). Originally acting as a nanny for the two when they were younger, she has now become mostly an Aunt of theirs. Her relationship with Helga is more of a sisterly bond now, as she has helped her through the hardest of times. Although she is still rather young, Sara thinks she is an old women, and has a low self esteem on how she looks, and wether she wants to consider a relationship. Stats AT : 90 DF : 70 HP : 99 Gold on Kill : 1000 EXP on Kill : 450 ACT Check Talk Joke Insult Relationships Helga : ( Best Friend) She was the Nanny of : Maraga and Laraga Other AUs In FutureTale AU, Sara essentially lives with Helga and helps her around the house as Laraga and Maraga both have families of their own. In the meantime, she also helps Helga take care of a almost abused agrim girl named Georgia. And during one night, Helga had actually let her feelings back, and asked Sara to marry her. After some consideration, Sara finally agreed, and depsite their ages (being in their 50s in this AU), Helga had surprised Sara with news that she was going to have another child after many years, just for her.Category:OCs Category:Females